


sunset cycle

by bakayuni



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentioned family issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakayuni/pseuds/bakayuni
Summary: Yuuki's cycle home (alone!) should've been the peaceful respite he yearned for so long for, instead he got cajoled into a goddamn game of tag. Violent repercussions included.He should've known things would never go his way in the first place, dammit.
Relationships: Kotonaru Riza (OC)/Toyama Yuuki (OC), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	sunset cycle

_(They began when the sun ends.)_

The school bell just rang. It was time for the students to go home. Some were weary, relieved by the knowledge that it’s over, and some were excited, probably talking about the plans they made with their friends after school.

And Toyama Yuuki had never been so excited. No, he wasn’t going to go out with his friends. In fact, it was the complete opposite.

He never thought the day would come—and even if it would, he never thought that it’d come so soon. A year maybe, give or take a few months, but he never expected it to happen _now._ But—here he was.

Toyama Yuuki was really going to go back home on his own. In his book, this was a thousand times more priceless than going out with friends—friends he didn’t even had, anyway. But he swore he was never happier.

He could feel himself starting to bounce, his legs just dying to sprint to the school’s bicycle lot. Yuuki held it in, though—it would do no good to make himself more of a fool than he already looked. While he could still contain his legs, it was a lost cause for his face; he was just much too giddy to contain his probably-creepy grin.

He couldn’t believe when he heard it at first. At breakfast, just before he and his twin sister was getting ready to ride to school together, she told him that he could go ahead and head home on his own, because she was going to walk with her boyfriend.

Shocked was an understatement.

Not about her having a boyfriend—he already knew that, though he couldn’t deny being surprised when she first cracked the news. To be honest, he was more surprised of the fact that it was a _boyfriend_ , considering the staggering amount of confessions she received from her own gender. Not to mention their first semester was nowhere near over.

So no, he wasn’t taken aback by the mention of the boyfriend—it was the verbal, hard proof coming out of his overbearing sister’s mouth—the proof that she was willing to let him go alone.

He had no qualms about Yuni wanting to spend time with her boyfriend, really—in fact, it was understandable. Who would willingly be stuck with their sibling when they could instead spend time with their lover? It was only a natural thought process.

But, even so, ever since that—that day, she was always so overprotective, feeling the need to hover around him and check up on him. To be fair, their parents probably told her to do so, too, though he was sure she’d do it even without them telling her. It was most definitely the reason why Yuni insisted they go home together every day.

So it sounded so damn strange, seeing how readily she let him go—not a trace of reluctance whatsoever, especially since this request was only made now when she had been going out with her boyfriend for a while. What happened? What changed? Did she finally think he was strong enough? That he could handle himself now?

Or was this just a test?

Well. Whatever. Yuuki wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth, that’s for sure.

Besides, Yuuki had a lot of things he was going to savor today. After all, just because Yuni wanted to walk home with her boyfriend now (“You’re gonna walk?” Yuuki balked, disbelieving what he just heard. Yuni just shrugged, a secret smile playing on her lips and, well, Yuuki knew better than to question her very questionable decisions), doesn’t mean she wouldn’t just sit back on their bicycle again tomorrow. Yuuki was going to bike slowly, enjoy the breeze on the riverbank road, and maybe watch the sunset. He could listen to growing chirp of the crickets as the sky darkens, or maybe the kids’ laughter playing on said river. And ohh, he was definitely going to stop by the convenience store—some ice cream would be nice. Or yoghurt. Or just some gari-gari-kun—he wasn’t picky. Anything sounds nice right now.

Finally arriving to his bicycle, Yuuki couldn’t resist skipping happily to it. Heart as light as a feather, he started to pedal his way towards the school gate. He glanced up to the sky just in case—good. Still a nice shade of yellow. He had to watch himself not to bike too slowly, but he was positive he could watch the sunset and still be home in time.

He went past the school gate, not sparing a second thought to the crowd and the growing rowdiness near it. Not his business. If that was their idea of fun, then Yuuki wouldn’t bother them. He had his own idea of fun, and he was going to do it _now_.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts, so busy dreaming of the lovely time he’s undoubtedly gonna partake, he didn’t notice that same rowdiness had grown closer.

And closer.

And closer.

And clo—

“Oi! Hurry up!”

Huh—?

“Hey, did you hear me? I said hurry up! Else they’ll catch up!”

What the f—who the hell is this guy!?

“Who the hell are you!?” He turned his head around, still pedaling despite the dangers of road and so on, because what the fuck. Suddenly he realized that he was, in fact, not alone anymore, and more importantly—“What the fuck! What the hell are you doing on my bike!?”

He was indeed, not alone, because the stranger who yelled at him to hurry up is actually sitting on his bike backseat, somehow without him knowing. When the hell did that happen!?

“Is that important right now?? Look, if you don’t pedal the fuck outta your bike right now, I promise you won’t have a bike at all to cry over! See there?” The stranger gestured behind him with his chin, prompting Yuuki to lean back to see what the heck this guy’s deal was and steer at the same time. Not the safest course of action, but he wasn’t really thinking right now.

Distantly—but not as distantly as Yuuki would like, unfortunately—was a group of what, delinquents?? Yuuki jammed his brake in reflex, body turning involuntarily to look back at the sight he just witnessed. What the fuck!? His school had delinquents? He never heard of them! And—holy shit, they were running straight at him!

“Kotonaru! Get back here!!” They yelled at his direction, looking positively murderous. “Get back here or we’re gonna kill you!”

Well. At least Yuuki wasn’t wrong in the ‘murderous’ assessment.

‘Kotonaru’ rolled his eyes. “If I get back there, then you’re _definitely_ gonna kill me!” he yelled back to the rampaging group behind him. Yuuki was still staring at this bewildering scene in front of him—well, behind him. Then suddenly, this ‘Kotonaru’ guy whipped his head back to him, directly meeting his eyes. “And you!? What the hell are you doing, stopping!? If you don’t pedal like your life depends on it, you’ll goddamn regret it, ‘cause it does depend on it!” he hissed urgently.

Breaking out of his stupor, Yuuki balked. “Why should I listen to you!?” he hissed back. “This is _not_ my problem! You get off my bike right now!” This guy just barged right ahead, sat on his back saddle—his sister’s spot!—mid-bike, _stringing delinquents along his step,_ and he had the gall to act like a boss? Why, he ought to—

“Go fuck myself? Yeah, fine, ok, whatever, but I have to survive to fuck myself! Now pedal, you idiot!”

Yuuki startled. Did this guy just read his mind? Nonetheless—

“Look, did you hear what I said? I’m gonna kick you out of that saddle myself right now if I have to so help me God—“

“Fuck!! They’re getting close!”

Yuuki’s eyes darted back to the group behind them, and shit, he’s right. They’re close.

“Look, just fucking pedal, alright!? It’s too late anyway even if you kick me out, they already think you’re my friend! Just fucking pedal!” Kotonaru screamed, near hysterics.

Fuck. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be cycling leisurely by the river, waiting to watch the sunset. He was supposed to have ice cream.

Fine, whatever. He should’ve known than to hope for things to go right, for once in his life.

“Fuck it,” he cursed. Maybe Kotonaru heard him, because he felt arms sneak around his waist—he probably mistook Yuuki’s cursing as a get-ready sign. Whatever. He felt his eyes starting to sting, so he got himself ready to pedal like hell—it would be an easier excuse to say that he cried from the dust in his eyes from going too fast. Gritting his teeth, Yuuki readied himself for what will undoubtedly be the hardest cycling he’s ever done.

And so he goes, legs pushing the pedals so hard the chains of his bicycle rattled. In what felt like no time at all, he could feel himself panting and his hamstrings seeming like they’re about to snap. Fuck, does he lack exercise. Between the blood rushing to his ears and the wind whizzing past his cheeks, Yuuki couldn’t hear much else, or notice much else except the road in front of him. Not even his dear sunset.

But then he heard the bastard laugh, all merry-like and without the sense of urgency he threw at Yuuki before. Yuuki’s eyes twitched.

“What the hell’s so funny, huh!?” Yuuki screamed, or at least try to, though it only came out as a wheeze since all the air in his lungs is directed to pump his legs faster for even one second. Fuck, he just embarrassed himself in front of the guy who just ruined his whole day. Fucking great.

Kotonaru, expectedly, laughed harder at that. “You know, you’re actually going pretty fast! Good job, man!” Kotonaru’s arms loosened their hold and eventually moved away from him. Oh good, now he can breathe a bit better. “And whoa, would you look at that!” Now bracing his left hand to the saddle, Kotonaru turned his head, shielding his eyes to look better with his right hand. “At this rate, you’re actually gonna leave those guys in the dust!” Kotonaru exclaimed gleefully.

Yuuki grunted, not bothering to muster a reply. He’s unsure if he could really take that compliment; after all, it was the guy’s fault he was in this stupid mess now.

“Hey, don’t slow down now!” Kotonaru warned suddenly, smacking Yuuki’s head for good measure. What the f—

Before he could even gasp in shock, retaliate, whatever else this bastard definitely deserved—the audacity, he swore—he felt the thing that smacked his head dropping in front of his face. Relying on pure reflex, Yuuki quickly caught it with his left hand, his right hand still firmly on the bike’s steer. It’s—a bag?

“Yeah, so I noticed your bicycle has a basket and somehow you didn’t put your bag inside it—I don’t know if you just like having your bag hanging on your shoulder like that or whatever—it’s falling, by the way—but that means I can use it, yeah? So can you go right ahead and put mine in? Don’t worry, I’ll lift your bag back up if it seems like it’s gonna fall to your elbow. So that’s a deal, then, yeah? Thanks, man!”

What? Taking a moment to process the sudden rambling Kotonaru threw his way, Yuuki blinked. He glanced at his bike basket. He’s right; the basket’s empty. What the hell, when did Kotonaru find the time to notice this?

Feeling cheated but finding little else reason to refute—the bag’s already in his hand, anyway—Yuuki reluctantly deposited Kotonaru’s bag into the basket. Dammit, he didn’t notice that he could use the basket now that his sister’s not riding with him—he was too preoccupied with his plans. And now that the bastard mentioned it, his own bag is really starting to weigh him down. Dammit.

“Heh, now I feel really light!” Kotonaru grinned—he must be, because he’s definitely gloating to Yuuki who, by all means, isn’t feeling really light right now. Seriously, screw the guy. “Anyway, time to work harder—uh, what’s your name again? Well, whatever—bike guy, those idiots are starting to close in again!”

Wanting to confirm what Kotonaru said, Yuuki chanced a look behind him. Fuck, they’re still following? Why the hell are they so relentless? “Oi, Kotonaru, what the fuck did you do to them!?”

Kotonaru laughed—again, the little shit. “Does it matter now?” He shouted, voice too delighted for Yuuki’s taste. He felt Kotonaru shift again, now leaning back on the saddle. “What matters is we keep going,” he saw Kotonaru’s right hand on the edge of his vision, pointing in front of them, “so keep going, bike guy! Go, go!”

Seriously, what was so funny about this!?

Yuuki gritted his teeth again, now beyond annoyed. “First of all, my name isn’t ‘Bike Guy’!” he hollered to the best of his abilities, “It’s Toyama Yuuki!”

“Toyama?” Kotonaru shouted back. God, his ears are starting to throb. Great, now not only is his legs fucking dying, now his eardrums will pay, too. Just terrific. “There’s a Toyama in my class, but it’s a girl! That your sister?”

“Yeah,” he huffed. It’s getting harder to keep pedaling like crazy while also shouting like crazy. Kotonaru would just have to find ways to hear him somehow. “That’s my t—my elder twin.” Yuuki gripped the bike handles tighter. Right. Elder twin.

Fuck. Not the time for this.

“Whoa, seriously?” Tone alight with wonder, Kotonaru whispered—wait, when did he move so close to his ears? “Pretty rare to find another boy-girl twins, not gonna lie. This is the first time I met a fellow one, actually,” he paused, “well, in my case, I’m the elder, though.” Suddenly, he snickered. “Hey, maybe that’s why I instantly jumped in behind you then, huh? Fate really ties us together, don’t you think?” Kotonaru sneered, undoubtedly smirking oh-so-smugly behind him.

“Like hell it is,” Yuuki muttered. Even so, Yuuki heard him loud and clear. He’s a twin? And of a boy-girl pair? If fate’s what’s tying them together, it can screw itself, honestly—but if what fate really wanted was to surprise him, well, color him surprised.

As if this day couldn’t get any weirder. Or worse.

Moving on like he hadn’t even heard him, Kotonaru continued, “Well, I already got a Toyama in my class, so I’ll just call you Yuuki, yeah? I’m Kotonaru Riza, so you can just call me Riza. Yeah? Done? Deal? Right, let’s go, Yuuki!”

Yuuki was instantaneously both awed and annoyed at the guy’s audacity. Really? God seriously bothered to make a human like him?

“Look, if it weren’t clear enough to you before,” Yuuki started, barely suppressing his ire, “we’re not exactly best buddies—hell, we’re _total strangers_! Why the hell would you even think that it’s okay to use my first n—hack!” He coughed violently. Fuck. Screaming and major exercise do not go well together, apparently. Duly noted.

Kotonaru sniggered. “Calm down, buddy,” he cooed, patting Yuuki’s back mockingly. “I don’t think we’re “total strangers” at this point, anyhow,” Kotonaru replied, clearly finding delight in his plight. Bastard. “Besides, I did say you can call me Riza, yeah? I’m not _completely_ unreasonable.” Yuuki really doubted that. He could think of _one_ reason to refute that—and hey, that reason is happening now!

“Or, well,” Kotonaru carried on, fully unaware of Yuuki’s state of mind—or choosing to ignore it, probably, he wouldn’t put it past him, “you can call me Kotonaru, that’s fine too—my sister’s in a different school, anyway—but that’s hardly fair for a stickler like you, right? So I’m telling you to just call me Riza, ‘cause I wouldn’t stop calling you Yuuki even if you asked, anyway.” Kotonaru cackled, feeling no semblance of guilt whatsoever. “So yeah, Yuuki, let’s get along!”

God. What the hell has he gotten into?

* * *

“Yo, great job, Yuuki! I can’t even see a speck of them, now!”

Yuuki looked over behind him quickly. True, there doesn’t seem to be any sign of those angry guys now. Yuuki gave himself a relieved sigh. He leisured his cycling pace, discreetly patting his thigh congratulations. He’d be sore as all hell tomorrow—seriously, when was the last time he worked out?—but for now, he can only thank his legs for a job well done.

“Well, case closed,” Yuuki began, “as you can see, you’re no longer in danger and all that jazz. Now would you be so kind—“

“Oh, Yuuki, turn left at the intersection.”

Yuuki blinked, turning to the shine of the street lamp and the traffic light in the distance. What? Wait. Street lamp? Traffic light? What the—

“It’s already night!?” Yuuki screeched, halting his bike to a stop. Was he so far gone in his mad rush he didn’t even know it was dark out!? He felt a faint of pang of bitterness from missing the sunset, but it wasn’t important right now. Because—“Where the hell are we!?” He screamed, claiming his turn to get near hysteric.

If Yuuki was nervous before, he’s straight-up panicking right now. Shit, where the hell is this? Yuuki’s never been on this street before—he’s only in this damn city for a few months, and now when he’s lost, he has to be lost with the most infuriating guy he’s ever met!? Come on!

Just when he was about to utter bloody murder, he heard Kotonaru snickered behind him. Slowly, Yuuki turned his head towards him. The bastard was laughing. _At him._

Yuuki grinded his teeth, turning around his body properly to face him, fully prepared to give the guy a piece of his mind—but then Kotonaru smirked, eyes glinting with unconcealed mirth. “Damn, you’re a real dork, aren’tcha? You really didn’t notice that it’s been night for some time?” Kotonaru laughed even louder, the booming a stark contrast to the chirp of the night crickets. God, it really was late. His family’s going to kill him.

“Also, where are we going, you ask? Duh,” he rolled his eyes, “obviously, we’re going to my place.” Dammit, must he be so irritating? Yuuki’s starting to think that he’s simply unable to talk without a snark on his voice and—wait.

They’re going to— _where?_

“What!?” Yuuki screamed. He swore he had never been so flabbergasted before in his life. Holy shit, can a human being really hold that much impertinence? “Why the hell are we going to your place!? You get off my bike right now, ‘cause I’m going home, you bastard!”

Kotonaru shrugged. “First of all, my name isn’t ‘You Bastard’, it’s Riza,” he harped, voice clearly in a mocking imitation of Yuuki’s earlier—proclamation. Slowly, a smirk formed on his face. “Besides,” he began, speaking slowly as if he’s speaking to a toddler, “you wanna go home? By yourself?” Kotonaru gestured around him, his mouth trying to bite back a laugh. It failed. “Yuuki, you just said you didn’t know where the hell you are, so how do you expect to go home by yourself? Hmm?”

Yuuki blinked. Fuck.

“…Fuck you.”

Kotonaru only grinned in response. “You wanna fuck me so bad,” he sing-songed, then guffawed at Yuuki’s spluttering. Yuuki decided then and there that this guy has the total of zero shame.

“Anyway,” Kotonaru continued once his mirth subsided to controllable level—though he’s still struggling to stop smiling, it seems, “you can drop me off at my house, then I’ll have my father—or brother, whoever’s home right now—take you and your bicycle home with his car.” Kotonaru finished, looking satisfied with his solution.

“Well? How about it, Yuuki? Sounds like a deal?” He asked, offering a hand to Yuuki.

Yuuki sighed heavily. What choice does he have?

“Fine. But just this once, Kotonaru.” Wanting to get it over with, he moved to shake Kotonaru’s hand.

Except said hand suddenly darted away from him, avoiding his own hand. He felt himself raising an eyebrow. “Riza,” the other said suddenly. “I told you to call me Riza, yeah?”

Now it’s Yuuki’s turn to roll his eyes. God, the guy just doesn’t budge. “Yeah, fine, Riza, whatever.” Yuuki then quickly caught his hand, forcing the handshake to happen.

Kotonaru—no, Riza, grinned again. “Well, what are you waiting for? Time to pedal to my house!” He proclaimed excitedly, stance relaxing back on the saddle. “Go, go, Yuuki! You can do it, Yuuki!”

Yuuki balked in disbelief. “No way in hell am I pedaling again! We’re going to your house, so you pedal!" He cried out, already starting to get off his bike to force Riza into the driver’s seat. He moved to forcibly grab Riza out of the saddle, except—

—Riza’s legs are stuck to the wheel. Hard.

Yuuki’s eyes slowly travelled upward to his face. Riza only shot him another grin.

“Yeah, my legs are pretty strong—you’re probably not going to get me out of this, ever. Unless I want to.”

Yuuki’s jaw hang open. Shock seemed to be his perpetual state of emotion, today.

“And your oh-so-strong legs couldn’t, I dunno, pedaled the bike before? You know, when we’re running for our lives? Or, to be precise, _me_ pedaling for _our_ lives?”

To his seemingly-eternal-but-only-three-hours-tops dismay, Riza’s grin only grew wider. That’s going to be his permanent way of answering, isn’t it?

Yuuki groaned. “Fine,” he relented not without much hesitance, “just… Hold my bag or something, this time.” He promptly shoved his about-to-fall-from-his-elbow bag to Riza, not waiting for an answer (also, didn’t Riza say he’s gonna lift his bag up if it’s about to fall? What a hoax).

He heard Riza muttered something along the lines of ‘aye-aye sir’, but Yuuki didn’t pay him any attention. Reluctantly, Yuuki took his place again on the driving seat. Not before he shot one last baleful look towards Riza though—who was unaffected, anyway, by the grin he was _still_ sporting. Yuuki grumbled, taking a good look at his bicycle.

Yuuki took a little time to contemplate how everything went south. Though a touch remorseful to his trusty bike, Yuuki thinks that he’s really starting to hate bicycles right now. With (another) heavy sigh, he started pedaling. Again.

Riza cackled behind him, the sound echoing in the night. “Don’t worry, next time, I’ll pedal!”

Yuuki glowered. “As if I’ll let there be a next time, you idiot!”

Spoiler: there’s definitely a next time.

* * *

He braced himself. Breathe in, breathe out. Then he opened the door.

“I’m home—,“ he winced, not able to finish his sentence. There in the doorway stood his parents. And his twin sister. And his younger sister.

Basically, the whole family is standing before him, probably itching to have a turn to scold him. Just great.

Dammit. This is so not his day.

“Yuuki,” his father started, “where were you?”

Perhaps he should count his blessings after all, since his father spared him by starting first and taking ahold of the conversation. If his mother started, then, well. No thanks.

“I was—“ Yuuki gulped. Just because it’s lucky doesn’t mean it’s easier. “I was dropping off a—friend.” He finished. Well. He did call Riza by first name, forced as it may be, so. That can technically be called a friend, right?

His father raised an eyebrow at that. “Dropping off a friend? With your bike?” He moved slightly to touch his wife’s arm—mom’s probably dying for her turn right about now. Yuuki should really thank his father later.

Yuuki nodded, not feeling like he needed to add much else. Distantly, he noticed Yuni’s gaze settling on him—unreadable as ever. Nagi was behind her, peeking from the side of her elder sister’s shoulder. At least Nagi’s gaze was a comfort—she just looked like she’s curious. Probably as to why her dutiful elder brother, for once managed to get home later than the curfew. Not that Nagi knew when the curfew was.

“How did you get home? Did you know the road back?” His father continued, voice still subdued.

Yuuki shook his head. “My friend’s brother dropped me off here. With his car. The bicycle’s already in the garage—I made sure to put it inside first.” He looked down, eyes no longer brave enough to look at his family’s faces.

“Your friend’s brother dropped you off? And you didn’t think to invite him in?”

That was his mother.

Crap.

“I offered,” he muttered, “but he refused.” Yuuki didn’t mention about how he didn’t insist. He wasn’t about to explain how he didn’t want an almost-stranger-nearing-acquaintance’s brother inside his house.

“Yuuki,” his mother began. Ah. Here goes. “You know better than to go home at dark. Didn’t we agree to—“

“—always be home before sunset. Yeah.”

“Don’t cut me off.”

Yuuki’s mouth clamped.

His mother sighed. “May I ask how you’re suddenly dropping off your friend? Last I checked, not a lot of people hitchhiked onto a bicycle.”

Yuuki shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know—I,” his shoulders slumped, hands coming together to wring nervously, “It’s—he was. In trouble. That’s why I’m dropping him off.” Chancing a look on his mother’s face, Yuuki flinched—it’s the same unreadable gaze like his twin’s, but so much worse.

“What kind of trouble?”

God. Of course she’d ask. “I—I don’t know, okay, like, some high school guys are chasing him—I don’t know. Just—I’m sorry, okay? It’s not like I’m doing this on purpose!” He shuddered out a breath. “I’m—sorry. I’m really sorry. I won’t do it again, Mom,” he glanced at his mother, “Dad,” then to his father, “Yu—Nee-san,” and finally, his—elder sister.

“I won’t do it again. I’m sorry.” Yuuki muttered. His courage running out, he turned his eyes back to the floor.

Heh. How ironic, considering his namesake.*

“What about me? Why didn’t you call my name, Nii-chan?”

Startled, everyone’s eyes went towards his little sister. Yuuki blinked. He smiled softly.

“Of course. I’m sorry to you, too, Nagi,” he uttered, fully looking into Nagi’s eyes. Nagi’s answering smile is his only comfort in this room.

But it still wasn’t enough, and Yuuki found his gaze coming back to the floor again. Seconds ticked by, and no one else talked.

At least, until he saw a socked foot entering his sight. Then one more. Slowly looking up, he saw his elder sister’s figure, standing in front of him with her back to his face. Protecting him.

“Mom, Dad, it’s partly my fault, too,” she said, voice so soft yet so unwavering. “I thought on my own that Yuu would be fine going home alone now, and left him to walk home with my friend.” Then, she bowed slightly, her long hair falling from her shoulder, her blue ribbon glinting in the light with the new position. “I’m sorry. I should’ve taken care of him better.”

Yuuki wanted to cry. He wanted to scream.

He hated this.

His mother sighed again. He heard his father’s quick assurance (“It wasn’t your fault,” he heard. Not to him, but to his sister. Of course.), and he was. Tired. He just wanted to sleep after a long day.

He just wanted to get everything over with.

Then all the figures in the room walked closer to him—and he felt his mother’s arms around his neck, and his father’s arm around his shoulder.

His sisters stood by, close enough, but not as close. He appreciated that, at least.

“Yuuki,” her mother started, her voice soft yet stern beside his ear, “you know we’re just worried about you, right?” she finished, sounding so very exhausted.

Yuuki deflated all at once. “I know,” he replied. And he did know. He knew better than anyone. “That’s why I said I won’t do it again, Mom. I promise.”

His mother’s arms tightened around him once, then she let go to look at his face. She touched his cheek with all the tenderness of a mother. “I’m not saying you can’t be with your friend, dear,” she whispered, “but maybe tell us next time, okay?”

There wouldn’t be a next time anyway, he meant to say, but he kept his mouth shut.

“You’re welcome to spend time with your friends, Yuuki,” his father’s voice smoothed its way into the conversation, “but we have to know who they are. Next time, take at least your sister to get to know them also, okay? And have her accompany you if you want to go to your friend’s house.”

Yuuki sighed. He knew exactly which sister his father’s talking about. Even then, he didn’t dare to glance at her.

This is how it must be from now on. That’s just the reality. He may not like it at the moment, but it wouldn’t change anytime soon anyway, so it would be all the better for him to just quickly accept it.

Acquiescing his father’s words—however reluctant—he nodded.

“Well then,” his mother recovered, going back to her usual face. She let Yuuki go completely, and so did his father. Yuuki finally felt like he could breathe again. “I’m sure you’re hungry. Your father made curry—I’ll warm it up for you, so you go take a bath first, okay?” Yuuki nodded weakly. She patted his cheek one final time, then she left the room.

Yuuki sagged. The confrontation zapped all his remaining energy, but bath and curry sounds nice. He glanced at his still-nearby father. “Thanks, Dad.” And he meant it.

His father shrugged. “For the curry? Anytime,” he smirked, and went off to follow his wife.

Watching the retreating back of his parents, Yuuki decided to start preparing for the bath, but then he realized—his sisters’ still there. Unsure of how to proceed, he just stood unmoving. Man, are they really taking a turn to scold him?

Then, Yuni turned to their younger sister, speaking softly “Yuu-nii-chan would like a bath. Would you be so kind as to prepare his change of clothes? I’ll prepare the hot water for his bath,” she patted Nagi’s cheek. Realizing it to be a dismissal, Nagi quickly nodded and scurried away to do her assigned task.

With this, it’s just the twins in the room.

Crossing her arms in front of her, Yuni silently turned her head towards him. Now, they’re staring at each other.

Suddenly, her lips quirked up. “A friend?”

Yuuki groaned.

“Lay off. It’s just someone suddenly acting all buddy-buddy with me—if I didn’t entertain him, he wouldn’t let me go, so I did. Entertain him, I mean,” he scratched his head, quickly becoming annoyed again. “And anyway, aren’t you supposed to run the bath for me?” he groused.

Yuni just shrugged, the smile still faintly playing on her lips. Like usual.

“Well, you know better than to hide things from me, I guess,” she said, eyes twinkling with all the knowledge that she got her baby brother on a leash. “Just don’t forget to introduce him to me—the sooner you do, the sooner Mom and Dad stopped freaking out. And the sooner I get out of your life.”

“I didn’t say that,” he muttered, not liking his sister’s word choice. “Besides, you probably already know him—he said he’s in your class. Does Kotonaru Riza ring a bell to you?

At that, Yuni’s face goes unreadable again. Shit. Yuuki hoped that was just her struggling to recall a face, and not her contemplating ways to get rid of Kotonaru. Yuuki never really heard rumors or anything, and Kotonaru didn’t seem like _that_ much of a bad news, but who knows. For his family, it probably has been well established that Yuuki was not the best judge of character.

“Anyway,” he coughed, wanting to change the subject. He wasn’t exactly trying to protect the guy, but he didn’t want his family researching his background just in case, or anything. “I probably won’t associate with him again—he was a pain in the ass. You guys don’t have to worry.”

Yuni’s face didn’t change. God, why must he be so bad at placating?

“I think I know that name,” Yuni slowly spoke, “and I heard rumors. But, well, don’t worry about it. I’ll find out if that was true or not soon enough—Mom and Dad were right, you do need some friends.”

“And besides,” she murmured, “someone who made sure the person who took him home safely is also taken home safely?” she unraveled her arms, starting to turn away from him. “Doesn’t sound like my definition of a pain.”

With that, his twin sister fluttered away, long hair and ribbons and all, out of the room and out of his sight. He sighed.

Regardless of what his sister’s opinion may be, Yuuki didn’t think there was a better definition for the guy who totally ruined his peaceful plans of a bike home. And now, he even had to introduce that menace to his family to reassure them that things weren’t going sideways this time.

Yuuki sighed. What the hell has he gotten himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> *Yuuki’s name in Japanese is 勇気, which literally means courage.


End file.
